


Dustin Moskovitz：我因流感卧床不起，Sean却在酒吧花天酒地

by mrsupertomato



Series: 春天是一个发病的季节 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: 一对致力于互相伤害的笨蛋情侣





	Dustin Moskovitz：我因流感卧床不起，Sean却在酒吧花天酒地

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何人

1.

Dustin

你们能相信吗？我得了流感卧床不起，Sean居然跑出去花天酒地。

点赞 4

评论:

Chris：相信，早日康复回来加班。

Eduardo：非常相信，多喝热水。

Mark：所以他翘班了。

Sean：那么多小鲜肉都满足不了你？

 

2.

Dustin

希望现在的年轻人可以适当的保持安静。

点赞 21

评论：

Sarah：我会像沉默的背景板一样。

Liz：抱歉我把厨房弄得一团糟:(

Jeff：好的好的，没问题 


End file.
